Don't Tell the Parents
by Laurenio567
Summary: Max and Phoebe spend a week home alone. With the tension rising with each day, it's only a matter of time before one, or both, of them crack.
1. Chapter 1

**So maybe some of you guys saw that I had this story taken down a few months ago. But I decided to redo it. The first chapter is the same but now I'll be building on it that I'm a better writer now. So yeah. Enjoy.**

Chapter One

Max's POV:

I was so tired. The entire day had just sucked the energy right out of me. I had gotten my math test back today in third period and was greeted with a big fat "F" on the top in red marker. This was slightly annoying but not at all surprising. Then during lunch Phoebe's lab partner broke the news to me that she and Cole were going to the winter formal together. For some reason that bothered me a little too much for my own good. So that bad news (that I still refuse to confront and work through why I'm upset about it) ruined my perfectly good pizza. Phoebe ruined pizza day for me. Was there anything she couldn't ruin? Well apparently she wasn't ruining Cole's winter formal night. They were probably gonna have a blast. Then, since I was grumpy, in sixth period I said the wrong thing and my winter formal date canceled on me. So by the time I got home, I was drained. The first thing I saw when I walked through the front door was Phoebe curled up on the couch with her thick snowflake blanket wrapped around her curvy body. She was sporting a baggy, one-shoulder shirt and some black sweat pants. Her makeup had been removed and her hair was up in a messy bun. An empty bowl sat beside her and a cup of what looked like iced tea was resting gently in her hand.

"Put the makeup back on." I scoffed as I dropped my school bag by the door and walked across the room and behind the couch to look over her shoulder at the show she was watching.

"You could use some too." She turned around and looked up at me with a studious look on her face.

"There is not a blemish on this face."

"I beg to differ." Then before I could make a comeback, she took my chin in her hand and yanked my head down so my face was at her level. Only centimeters of air were in between us as she turned my head back and forth. Her huge, chocolate eyes were extra shiny today and I was suddenly tempted to just close off the space between us with a kiss. "Humph." She pushed me away. The few precious moments were gone.

"See," I stammered, trying to regain my cool, "not a blemish."

"Sh." Phoebe shushed me and pointed to the TV. "This is a new episode."

"Are you still watching that?" I began to laugh. "That's the stupidest show on the planet!"

"Laguna Beach is good." She sighed. "So much drama."

"Exactly," I shook my head as I made my way to the kitchen, "wayyyy too much drama."

"I heard your winter formal date dumped you." She called. I sighed. The entire school had heard. Not only was it humiliating in front of my friends, but now that Phoebe knew, it was the first time that she had a date while I didn't. I growled in my throat and slammed a cupboard shut with force. "Throwing a tantrum?"

"No." I muttered as I stepped back into the living room with a juice box in hand. "And before you blab my ears out, yes, I did hear that Cole asked you."

"You did? News spreads fast. Isn't it great?!" she paused the show and turned to look at me as I made my way to the entrance to my lair.

"Sure, yeah, great." I feigned sarcasm.

"What's your problem?" her brows furrowed. Then her eyes widened and a huge smile encompassed her face. "Are you jealous?" she jumped up. "You so are! Because I have a date and you don't!"

"Shut up, I am not jealous of my dorky twin sister." I brushed off the idea. She just laughed and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. 'Don't touch me anymore' I pleaded with her inside my head. 'If you do I'll throw you up against a wall and do things we'll both regret'.

"Is little Maxy jealous?" was she really talking baby talk to me?

"Get a life." I rolled my eyes and jumped into the slide and she was gone.

000000000000000000

Phoebe's POV:

That night at dinner, Max was sulking. He was totally jealous. It was great to finally feel like I was on top tonight. Max wouldn't always beat me. He better start getting used to it now.

"Max, anything bothering you?" Mom asked him gently.

"His winter formal date dumped him." Billy spoke up immediately.

"You had to tell everyone?!" Max growled at me. I was already busting up laughing.

"I didn't tell him." I giggled. "Like I said, news spreads fast."

"To the elementary school?!" Max looked exasperated.

"Pretty much." Billy nodded.

"Well sorry, Son." Dad clapped Max on the shoulder. "But maybe you'll find an even better girl by the time of the dance.

"All the good ones are taken." Max grumbled and continued to pick at his green beans.

"Like Pheebs!" Nora gushed.

"You got asked?" Mom turned to me, her face lighting up.

"Well, yeah." I looked down bashfully. "Cole is a really sweet guy."

"Honey, that's wonderful!" my mom looked over at my dad. "Our little girl is growing up so fast!"

"Time flies." Dad was shaking his head.

"I can't wait to pick out a dress." I suddenly was captivated by a wave of excitement. "And to do my hair and nails and makeup! I'll get all pretty!"

"You're always pretty." Mom patted my shoulder. I looked across the table and gave Max a look. "Some people don't think so." I muttered. I made sure he heard though. I kicked him hard under the table. He grunted as the table shook and the plates rattled.

"Kids?" Mom looked at all of us disapprovingly.

"Oh Mom!" I changed the subject. "So can you drop me off at the mall on Friday so I can go shopping for a dress?" Mom seemed to think about it, then she straightened up.

"I would, but I just remembered, your father and I were going to talk to you about this." She looked over at Dad.

"Oh right!" Dad nodded. "Kids, your mom and I have booked an extended weekend away in Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" I was confused. "Why would you choose now to take us all to Hawaii?"

"That's the catch." Mom gave a meek smile. "It's just your father and I. For our anniversary." Mom and Dad's anniversary! I was a terrible daughter! I had completely forgotten!

"Where will we go?" Billy asked.

"Not grandma and grandpa's house?" Nora begged.

"I was thinking you could each stay at your friends' houses." Dad explained. Billy and Nora cheered. Max and I groaned.

"Dad, I can't stay at Cherry's!" I whined. "I have too much stuff I need here! Plus, I'd get too tired of Cherry if I had to stay with her for over three days."

"And I need my lair." Max added. "What happens if something goes wrong? We need to be here in case people need to contact us." Now I knew Max just wanted to have the house to himself. He didn't really care if something went wrong.

"Well I suppose you two could stay here if you really wanted…." Mom began to think out loud.

"Really?!" Max and I both jumped up.

"Now wait just a minute. Time out." Dad held up his hands. "There would be some strict rules." Max and I both sat back down quietly. "You two would have to call every morning and evening. You'd have jobs to do like getting the mail, taking out the garbage, doing the dishes, watering Mom's plants, cleaning up after yourselves, and locking up at night."

"And you two would have to get along." Mom added. "I don't want this to turn into some battle zone."

"That won't happen." Max promised. Although I could see the lie in his eyes. His eyes. They were a perfect amber, almost honey but a little darker.

"And there would still be a curfew. And number one rule: no parties. You can have your very good friends over, and only for a few hours. No large groups of people, no texting our address around, nothing broken or damaged. Got it?" Mom was laying down the law.

"Got it." Max and I both chanted in unison.

"We won't let you down." I said as everyone stood up and started clearing their plates and cups.

"Yeah the house is in good hands." Max smiled, but then ran into me and dropped his glass which immediately shattered all over the floor. We all stopped and looked at him.

"And Phoebe will be in charge." Dad smiled at Max


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Have a great trip!" Phoebe waved as her parents' car pulled out of the driveway. Max came dashing out of the house at the last minute and materialized next to her, putting on his most persuasive and dazzling smile as he waved.

"Be safe! We'll be here." He called and put an arm around Phoebe's shoulders to try to throw off any lingering suspicious his parents might have about them ruining things.

"Love you!" Barb called out the window as they drove off, Nora and Billy in the back seat with their suitcases as well.

"Take pictures!" Phoebe called as the car disappeared down the street and shoved Max's arm off of her shoulders.

"Ugh, finally, they're gone." Max breathed a sigh of relief. "Now to call the guys over."

"No no no!" Phoebe cried once she registered the statement. She followed Max as he made his way back into the house. "I have to study tonight! I can't have you and your stupid friends making noise."

"It's a Thursday evening." Max laughed. "Those of us who have a life are going out. No one cares about Friday tests."

"I do." Phoebe crossed her arms after slamming the front door closed behind her. Max looked back at her once he got to the kitchen. He always loved seeing her angry, arguing her point. She looked so hot. He stopped there. He couldn't continue. "And don't make a mess in that kitchen either!" she crossed the living room. "I'm making dinner tonight and I don't want all your junk in my way."

"I'm not eating your garden food." Max stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I was going to make us tofu wraps." Phoebe suddenly grew sad. Max hated it when she pouted with her puppy eyes. Those eyes would be the death of him.

"Well I guess if you really wanted to…" Max gave in.

"Yay!" Phoebe clapped her hands together. "I know that if you'll just give it a try you might really like it."

"Yeah I'm not gonna agree with you there." Max shook his head and trudged over to the slide. "Anyway, the guys are coming over whether you want them to or not. I'll eat your gross food, so you deal with my friends." He ordered.

"You're so bossy." She frowned as she washed her hands and prepared to get dinner ready.

"Yeah well we can't leave the important things up to people like you. That wouldn't be good now would it?" he winked and disappeared down the slide before she could lunge after him.

0000000000000000000000000000

"This is not dinner." Max looked down at the plate in front of him. "No way am I eating that."

"It is high in protein, a perfect light, but filling meal." She wiped her mouth with her napkin and sipped her water. "I even added the tofu for you so there'd be meat."

"Tofu is not meat." Max forked a wriggly piece of white tofu and inspected it cautiously. "It might even be alive."

"Please, Max, stop being so dramatic." Phoebe took another bite of her lettuce burrito and passed him the pepper. "Add that. It's good." She offered. He took it grudgingly. They continued to eat in silence. And Phoebe began to realize that they never really talked outside of having arguments or challenging the other. Meals always consisted of her talking with everyone at the table, expect Max. And Max didn't really talk at dinner except to make excuses for his grades. So as the two sat across from each other in silence, neither really knew what to say, so they said nothing. Phoebe watched expectantly as Max popped a forkful of the wrap into his mouth. He grimaced slightly, chewed it a bit, then swallowed thickly.

"I think it's poisonous." He choked out.

"Oh gosh." Phoebe rolled her eyes and began to clear the dishes. "Then you can order a pizza or something." She called from the kitchen and Max heard the water begin to run. "Bring your plate in here and I'll do the dishes."

"Here." Max dropped his plate and cup on the counter with a clank of the crockery and grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. "This is real food."

"When you die of a heart attack, don't expect me to come to the funeral." Phoebe snapped back.

"Heart attack?" Max laughed. "Have you seen these abs?" he lifted his shirt and Phoebe's eyes widened. She turned back to the sink immediately, eyes squeezed shut. No. Why did he have to do that? Why did he still have that effect on her after this past year? She already had trouble looking away. But with his shirt off? No. She couldn't handle that. "Pheebs?" Max asked, a bit more softly. "You alright?"

"Fine." She hissed. "Just thinking."

"What about?" Max asked. Phoebe was about to retort that he should mind his own business when Max snickered, "Oh right, I don't care." And with that he ran to answer the knock at the door. Phoebe sighed in relief. Sometimes having a brother who didn't care came in handy.

000000000000000000000000000000

It was midnight and Phoebe finally felt prepared for her exam that Friday. She was about to make a mad dash for the shower when she remembered that everyone else was gone. She didn't have to rush at all. The upstairs bathroom was all hers. She smiled at the thought. No interruptions from her mom, no nagging from Billy, no complaining from Nora and no questions from her dad. She started a shower with very hot water, just like she liked. As she undressed and climbed into the shower, she heard the front door open, and Max and his friends stumble in and down the stairs. So they were back from their night at the diner. At midnight. Figures. She shook her head.

"Dude, you have to throw a killer party tomorrow night." Oyster reminded Max as they all tossed their jackets on Max's bed and opened the mini fridge for some drinks.

"You mean tonight." Max pointed to the clock by his bed. "It's past midnight."

"Oh right." Oyster nodded and the guys laughed like crazy for no reason. They were all relaxed due to the small amounts of vodka each had taken in their drinks that night behind the diner with a few other of their classmates.

"Midnight!" Max looked back at the clock. "Phoebe's gonna kill me!" he cried. They all paused, then started laughing again. Max wiped his eyes and flopped back on his bed. "What a night."

"But dude, imagine the girls!" Gideon began to expand on the idea of a party.

"The beer!" Wolfgang piped up. "And in this sick pad? We could fit the whole school. And no chance of your parents finding out. You have three whole days after to clean up the evidence."

"Hmmmm." Max liked the sound of it.

"And dude, we could invite the cheerleaders. When's the last time you hooked up with anyone good? A real good one?"

"Too long." Max replied. But for some reason, he didn't mind the fact that it had been a long time. In fact, he had kept it that way on purpose. None of the girls at Hiddenville High appealed to him the same way anymore. But maybe this is what he needed to jump start him back on the track to girls.

"So invite all the hotties." Oyster instructed. "We could even play a few songs. The chicks love it when we do."

"Not a bad idea." Max agreed. "But one problem." He pointed his finger towards the ceiling and they all grew quiet until they heard Phoebe's singing from the shower. "Getting it past her? No chance."

"So? You've never been scared of your sister before." Gideon pointed out.

"No, but this time, she'd tell. I know she would. Our parents were serious about not having a party. And Phoebe would feel too guilty. I know she would."

"Dude, figure something out. I've been planning on this party for years. This could be the party of the year even! Imagine the entire school talking about you, Max Thunderman, and his band, and how they threw the best party this school has even known!"

"I can see it now!" Oyster stood up, spanning his hands as if he was writing the name of the party in the air. "We have to do this."

"Yeah, figure something out, man." The guys began to gather their things up and make their way upstairs. "We are totally having this party." Max nodded goodbye and made sure they shut the door after them before he settled down on the couch in the living room and flicked on the TV.

000000000000000000000000000

By the time she was out of the shower and getting her clothes on, Phoebe felt more refreshed than she had in a long time. She shimmied into her boy shorts and her smooth legs made her content as the fabric touched them. She was proud, just like any girl, of her soft skin. She slipped her spaghetti strap tank top on and combed through her hair as she blow dried it, then put it up in a messy bun. She brushed her teeth and put cream on a pimple that was almost done healing. She nodded in satisfaction as she hung her towels back up and took her things back to her room. She had heard Max's friends leave about fifteen minutes before and was relieved. She hated having to go out of her way to dress modestly in her own house at night. It was a bigger hassle than she admitted. She hummed a song to herself as she trotted down the hall and then paused at the top of the stairs.

"Max!" she cried when she saw him watching TV.

"What?" he jumped a little, then turned to face her. He froze for a moment. He loved it when she wore her pajamas. Her perky nipples showed right through her tank top and the boy shorts rose up just enough that he could usually see what color….

"That's MY show!" Phoebe startled him out of his thoughts and he let out a breath. "Why are you watching it?!"

"It was on." He shrugged as she raced down the stairs and ripped the remote from his hands. He couldn't help but notice the bounce of her breasts as she pounced onto the couch, then settled down next to him. "But I don't get it." He continued as her eyes glued to the screen. "It isn't even good."

"Sh!" she shushed him by waving her hand around until she found his face and held it there for a few moments. He frowned as she pulled her hand away. She smelled just like her pomegranate shampoo. "Yes!" she cried, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw two characters finish a deep kiss on the screen before taking each other's hands and walking off into the distance as the ending credits began to scroll. Phoebe sighed happily. "Finally. I've been waiting for them to get together since season two."

"Wow. What a waste of time." Max faked a yawn and stood up. "I'm out." Phoebe rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked back to the TV. "It's now or never." Max thought to himself as he saw her settle in for another episode. "Hey, Pheebs?" he asked tentatively.

"What?" she replied, half listening and half absorbed in the theme song.

"What do you think about having a party this coming night?" Max tried out the words and waited for a response. She didn't respond until the theme song ended and commercials came on. Instead of fast-forwarding them though, she turned to look at Max.

"What did you just say?" her eyes were narrow. He began to reply but she held up her hand to silence him. "If it's what I think you said, don't repeat it." She shook her head. "Max, how many times do I have to tell you, disobeying is wrong? Mom and Dad specifically told us not to have anyone over."

"If we had it outside, that technically wouldn't be having anyone in the house." He pointed out and Phoebe put a hand to her forehead as if nursing a headache.

"If you're trying to beg me not to rat you out, you're out of luck. I'd call Mom and Dad." She said, eyes closed in thought.

"Ugh!" Max groaned. "You are such a killjoy!"

"Sorry but I don't want a bunch of loud, obnoxious people here for hours, ruining our property and nor do I want to be responsible for them when they wind up drunk or hurt!" she snapped back, eyes flashing open.

"Come on, Pheebs, live a little." Max coaxed as he flopped himself back onto the couch and looked into her eyes. "Together, you and I could throw the most amazing party the school has ever known. We'd be the talk of the halls for months. Our legacy would live on." Max held up a fist proudly. Phoebe just laughed at him.

"Yeah right." She snickered. "Max, I don't care about parties."

"Yes you do." He got closer. "I know you Pheebs. You think I don't see, but I do. Inside of you is that real, rebellious teenager that is just waiting to come out. Letting loose can be fun and I know just a little part of you wants to."

"You're delusional." Phoebe crossed her arms and looked away.

"You're in denial." Max retorted. "I would help police everything. We'd have the house cleaned up and everyone out the next day with plenty of time to make sure Mom and Dad never find out. And what they don't know can't hurt them."

"Because none of the neighbors would notice." Phoebe deadpanned.

"The neighbors hate us anyway." Max shrugged. "What's one more disturbance of the peace?"

"No, Max." Phoebe switched off the TV and stood up. "No party. Forget it." She dropped the remote on the couch and flounced up the stairs, her hips swinging with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Unfortunately for Phoebe, the party seemed to be happening whether she liked it or not. That morning at school, people from all social groups were approaching her asking for times, addresses and phone numbers. She was also asked if there would be bedrooms available (she shuddered), if she was available (even worse), and who was in charge of bringing the drinks (she hoped they were talking about soda). By the time she finally found Max by his locker, she was ready to buy him a one-way trip to South America if he would only leave her alone.

"Max!" she growled as she approached him. His eyes widened and he tried to run, but her arm flew out and snatched the collar of his shirt. His heart jumped. "Something you'd like to tell me?" she asked sweetly.

"No?" his voice cracked.

"Ohhh I think there is." She smiled and yanked him away from the two girls he had been talking to. "I've been asked about our party tonight." She continued when they were alone.

"Oh?" he feigned surprise.

"And I had no answer for them, really, considering I told you last night that we were not having a party." She giggled and Max was seriously concerned that she had gone crazy. "Unless someone," she eyed him warily, "decided that they weren't going to listen to me and throw the party anyway." She inhaled and let out a deep breath. "I guess you didn't take me seriously when I said I would tell Mom and Dad. Well I will." She took out her phone and started to dial her mom's number.

"Wait!" Max cried and lowered the phone. "Let me explain." Phoebe groaned under her breath and stopped dialing. "Ok, yes, I told everyone the party was happening."

"Aha." She nodded and started dialing again.

"But…" Max stopped her again. "I did it for you too."

"Oh is that so?" she raised her eyebrows. "Enlighten me."

"I invited Cole." Max explained and that got Phoebe's attention. He mentally patted himself on the back. This might just work. "For you. And all your friends. This will be your chance to have some fun and experience what real teenagers do. And Cole seemed excited to come. I mean, if you don't show up, I understand…" Max turned to walk away, but was yanked back by Phoebe.

"Wait." She stopped him and he couldn't help but smile. "He really said he would come?"

"Oh, he even offered to bring some food." Max lied. Cole had agreed to come, but hadn't believed that Phoebe was helping to host the party and only agreed on the terms that Phoebe would be there and there would be booze. But Phoebe didn't need to know that. He watched her think it over. He laughed to himself. She was so easy to play and it was adorable. Wait, what? No. Wrong word. Nothing Phoebe did was adorable. He shook the thoughts away.

"Phoebe!" Cherry's voice rang down the hallway and Phoebe looked up, distracted. Max mentally rained curses down on Cherry. Phoebe had been so close to saying yes.

"Hey." Phoebe breathed as Cherry reached them. "What's up?"

"I think I finally decided what I'm wearing to the party tonight!" Cherry gushed. Phoebe shot Max a look of death. He beamed. "What am I missing?" Cherry looked between the two. Then realization dawned on her. "I thought this didn't sound like something Phoebe would pull!" she cried and turned to Max. "Max!"

"What?" he shrugged in defense. "She just need a little push."

"Everyone is talking about it." Cherry turned back to Phoebe. "The whole school is showing up tonight practically."

"I'm aware." Phoebe sighed in exasperation.

"What a mess." Cherry agreed. "Well I mean I guess you can cancel it now, though it is a little late if-"

"Whoa whoa!" Max stopped her midsentence. "No one is canceling my party!"

"It's not your party!" Cherry bit back.

"It is to! If only Phoebe wasn't so-"

"Guys!" Phoebe stopped them. "We're not canceling it."

"What?" Max and Cherry both turned to her in unison. They waited expectantly, not sure what she might say next. Honestly she said the last thing Max expected her to.

"We're having this stupid party," Phoebe began, her voice growing more confident, "and it's gonna be hot A.F."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe honestly had to have a long conversation with first Cherry, then herself that afternoon before the party, before she could fully go guilt-free for the night. She had to remind herself that her parents wouldn't find out, that she wouldn't let anything get out of hand, that she had a handle on this, and she was just helping a group of high schoolers make some memories. Besides, most of the partying would take place outside where making a mess didn't matter as much. Then she had to help Max set everything up, hang lights, make playlists, set up food and drinks (which Max reminded her were not number one on the drink list but she set them up regardless), and then get ready herself. At seven both she and Max split up to go get ready. Max headed for the shower and Phoebe headed for her closet. She was in crisis mode.

"Nothing fits!" she cried to Cherry after flipping through her closet a second time. "I don't have 'party-clothes'." She sighed. "I don't do this kind of stuff."

"Relax." Cherry kept telling her. "You'll look great in whatever you pick." But Phoebe couldn't help but feel like since it was a high school party and she was trying to have some fun tonight, maybe she should ditch the cute blouses and go for something a little more…flirtatious?

"How's this?" she asked Cherry for an opinion of the fifth outfit she tried on. Cherry didn't even look up.

"That one looks good." She replied in monotone.

"Cherry." Phoebe whined. "This is my first real party and you're not even helping."

"Phoebe," Cherry laughed, "you've looked good in everything you tried-" her voice stopped when she looked up at Phoebe. "Dang girl." Cherry stood up and dropped the magazine she had been reading to get a better look. "Where did you even get this?"

"It was in the back." Phoebe laughed as she examined herself in the mirror. "It does look good, doesn't it?" she was flaunting a form-fitting navy blue dress that had one shoulder and a gold belt circled it. She was rocking a pair of gold, sparkly pumps that added only a few inches to her height, but enough to accentuate her legs. "I think I bought it one time for a dance I never went to."

"It's perfect." Cherry nodded her approval. "You'll catch every eye in that."

"In a good way?"

"Oh yeah." Cherry giggled excitedly. "Mess up your hair a little, thicken your eyeliner, add some wings, put on some lip gloss, more mascara and you're ready to go!"

000000000000000000000000000

The party was well underway by eight o'clock. Nothing too crazy had happened, but the people had showed up and now was just a time of socializing and what Max referred to as the 'first trimester of parties'. The guys were glued to the snack table, no booze was out yet, and most of the excitement was either over video games, the basketball game outside, or a game of poker that had commenced at the kitchen table. It was all fun and games….until Gideon brought out the Vodka.

"Who's up for some shots?!" he called out, the light outside slowly fading. Resounding cries of enthusiasm were his response. He cheered back and started loading bottles onto the counter, surrounded by friends. The music turned up, more people arrived, and things started to progress to the second trimester.

"Where's Phoebe anyway?" Oyster shouted over the music with a cup of beer in his hand. Max looked around and shrugged. He hadn't seen her yet. Knowing her she was probably hiding up in her room, too scared to actually come down.

"Haven't seen her yet." Max replied loudly and took another drink from his own cup.

"Haven't seen who?" a voice called from behind them. They wheeled around and beheld one of the most disturbing, exciting, and astonishing sights they had ever seen. Phoebe looked hot. Phoebe looked datable. Phoebe looked like part material. And Phoebe looked…sexy. Max couldn't decide whether to throw up or laugh or just let his mouth hang open. "Close your mouths." Cherry shouted. So apparently he had chosen to let his mouth hang open. He straightened up and tried recollect himself.

"Where have you been, Dweeby?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Waiting for a real scene to enter in." she replied casually and grabbed a chip from a bowl. "It sounded boring before now."

"It was." Oyster breathed, his eyes glued to Phoebe's body. A flame of anger flared in Max's body.

"Get lost." Max shoved Oyster over towards the game of beer-pong that had commenced and turned back to face Phoebe and Cherry, but they had disappeared already.

000000000000000000000000000

"Phoebe!" Cole smiled when he saw her, then a few lines of shock showed across his face. "You look great."

"Thanks." She beamed, slowly getting used to the surprised looks she was getting and then the compliments, some from people she hardly knew. "Glad you came."

"Me too." Cole nodded and took a drink. "Max was right. This does not disappoint."

"If this is your kind of thing." Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, just wait. Max never lets a party end without some crazy fun."

"You know this how?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

"Oh, just what I've heard." Cole replied quickly, not looking her in the eye. She decided to let it pass for the moment, no longer concerned with him while she was trying to get through the night. She smiled stiffly and took his arm with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Had anything to eat yet?" she offered and motioned toward the food table. Just as he was about to reply, Max bumped into her, as she suspected, on purpose, pushing her into Cole, sending his drink sloshing slightly onto his shirt.

"Hey!" he protested. Phoebe turned around to glare at Max.

"Max!" she cried. He gave her an apologetic glance and took her arm.

"Excuse us for a moment, bathroom is down the hall." Max explained to Cole.

"Yeah, thanks." Cole nodded, frowning and headed down the hall.

"I'll find you in a minute!" Phoebe called after him as he disappeared. Then she wheeled on Max and punched him in the shoulder. She loved the fact that it never hurt him, he was too muscular, but it was the thought that counted. "I can't believe you!"

"Chill." Max put his hands on her shoulders. "You need a drink. You're too high strung. This is a party. You need to relax." Then he turned his head toward the group at the kitchen counter and shouted, "The girl needs a drink!" there were a few cheers, some giggles and eventually a red cup was handed down to Max and he passed it to Phoebe. "Drink up. It just might save your night."

"I'm not drinking this." She stared down into the cup. "No way. Max, if I drink, who here will make sure nothing bad happens?"

"You're here to have fun." Max reminded. "It's not your job to make sure nothing happens. In fact, we're all hoping that many things happen. That's what makes a party fun." He patted her back reassuringly, pointed to the cup again, then took off with Gideon to play some beer pong. Phoebe glanced back down at the drink again. She sniffed it tentatively. Maybe it would help her relax. Not enough to make her lose her senses, just enough to calm her nerves. Besides, if she didn't, then she wouldn't be getting the full experience. She took a cautious sip. The liquid was bitter and burned her throat, but as it hit her stomach, the feeling gave her a rush. She took another sip. She could handle it. She liked this.

000000000000000000000000

Max was startled out of his game of beer pong by a hand tapping his shoulder. He eventually turned around when the poking got persistent. It was Cherry.

"What do you want?" he asked over the screaming of girls and cheering of guys.

"I think you should come see what's happening outside." She informed him. Already a crowd was pressing towards the door that led to the back driveway and basketball court.

"I'm busy." He motioned to the girls behind him.

"Mm, you want to see this." Cherry promised and pointed to the windows. Max looked out and caught sight of a head of long brown hair up on the roof.

"No way." He breathed. "Is someone already tanked?"

"Someone is." Cherry murmured as she followed Max outside to watch the scene unfold. When he finally fought his way to the front of the group that had gathered, most were dancing or acting completely stupid, but some had their eyes trained up on top of the garage where the girl was now walking toward the edge.

"Oh. My. God." Max began to laugh. "That's Phoebe!" immediately everyone started hollering things at once. Max tried to be heard above the chattering. "Pheebs, what are you doing?"

"Catch me!" she cried. Max's smile dropped as he saw her teeter on the edge of the gutter. Laughter turned to gasps. Yep. She had definitely drunk the punch. She giggled.

"Phoebe!" Cherry called. "Don't move!" Already a group of phones were out to video what might happen next.

"Here I come!" Phoebe called, but her heel caught the edge of the gutter and she tripped, falling face first off the garage. All the girls screamed and the guys ran forward, and Max dove to be under her. The group caught her, laughing and cheering as they let her down. They all looked back up and saw one gold, sparkly heel stuck up in the gutter. Phoebe frowned.

"Hey, be a bit more careful." Max whispered to her as she brushed herself off.

"Relax." She retorted, and he saw it in her eyes. She wasn't drunk yet. This was only the beginning. "I'm ok!" she cried to anyone who would listen and she was met with a bunch of cheers. "Let's kick this up!" she hollered and everyone cheered, throwing their cups to the sky and Cherry quickly turned up the music. Max shook his head as Phoebe accepted another drink from the hand of a blonde cheerleader. She had really done it. She was letting go. And Max couldn't wait to see what she would do next.


End file.
